Far Cry Island
by The Poarter
Summary: Have I ever told you the definition of insanity Cody Anderson? It's doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different fucking result. Funny isn't it?
1. Prologue

**Far Cry Island**

_**Let me tell you the definition of insanity Cody Anderson. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result! If that's the case why are you here?**_

**Prologue**

He never wanted this. Well maybe he did a long time ago. 56 days to be exact. Eight weeks. It seemed like another lifetime, forever lost to memory. How did it happen? How did he survive?

_You think you did Anderson? Really you think you did?_

Groaning Cody tuned out Vaas's imaginary voice. It wouldn't do him any good now. The life he had now. It was a Far Cry from what he once had. All he had ever wanted was to be cool. Go on an adventure. Find a nice girl and cherish her forever. The first two came really easily after the island. But the dream of a girl? Dreaming of sunshine, families and love? That was all lost.

What was the point of being cool if you couldn't really connect with people? When you knew you could never be like them. People didn't bother me anymore.

_A sickening crunch could be felt as the baseball player screamed uncontrollable. Nevertheless Cody refused to let go as he continued to stomp on Hector's right knee. Said knee was now bent in the wrong angle._

And the adventure he got? More like a nightmare. Fighting wild animals, slavers and trying to rescue his friends had seemed a daunting and hopeless task. Yet Cody had done it. He had saved them.

Didn't that matter? Wasn't that what was important?

But why did he feel sick every time he thought of it?

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the boatmen who were taking him the island.

"We'll be on the island in ten minutes Mr. Anderson. For your sake … I'm sorry," he finished sympathetically.

Well at least someone cared. Even if was only the person taking him to his destination. Total Drama Island. The word island itself brought back unpleasant memories. But he was contract bound to participate. No choice or say in the matter. He had signed up before that whole incident had occurred and now he had to compete.

Whether he liked it or not.

"_Why?" he pleaded desperately shaking himself._

"_Because you signed it," politely answered the executive._

"_No why are you making me do this? After everything I went through can't you make an exception? Can't you just find some other kid who wants to be there on the island? Someone who isn't shell-shocked?"_

_The executive merely nodded at all my points before smugly answering "Quite simple really. You're an attraction. A survivor. But most important is that you the most contrasting person we will probably ever find. You can change Total Drama forever! Slap a face to our show and bring more ratings."_

"_So this is all just business to you?" I screamed as I grabbed the executive's throat, " You think this is a game? Well for me it isn't. It's real life."_

_I can see fear flash through the man's face. He had obviously not expected me to react like that. Sweat dribbled down his forehead while he quickly searched for any possible way of getting out of this predicament. Cody noticed the executive's reaction and tightened his hold around the man's throat._

Fortunately Cody had managed to weasel out a deal with that bastard. Only one season. That's it. That's all he had to do. Then he could go free. Leave the island. Do what ever he wanted. The downside was the host and his sidekick had not been told. What a stupid place Cody thought.

All Cody wanted was to be left alone. He wanted to pick up the pieces of his former life. But he couldn't do that now. Well he could have killed the executive but that wouldn't have been worth the hassle and the trouble he would have gotten with the law.

Nevertheless Cody had sworn to the man, that if was ever forced to participate in his third rate reality show ever again, that his ears would be used to make a wallet.

It was surprising really. Nine weeks ago Cody was ecstatic when he learned he was been accepted onto the reality show. He wanted to be one of the "cool" kids and try some of his "manly" moves. But that was understandable. Just once he wanted to do something special. Just once the old Cody wanted to BE special.

Now he was all but begging people to not be sent onto the show.

_I guess I could just lose on purpose._

His former self wanted to be something more than the tech geek that knew more about RAM, firewalls and how to fix a motor engine than half the teachers in the school. The former Cody would have loved it if a girl had come up to him as said "Hey you're that guy from Total Drama. You were so amazing."

But that was the former Cody. The Cody before the _trip._

I'm sorry Keith

"_Don't touch me!" screams Keith before running away from me. He keeps screaming "Leave me alone" or 'Stop'._

_He's been like that ever since we came back, screeching at anyone who comes even close to him. Keith's already lost his job the other day. If this wasn't a normal reaction ever since …_

_I feel miserable. Ashamed. Angry._

_Keith._

I'm sorry Grant

_I hear the sounds of gunfire. The sounds of murderous gunfire. Their sounds are deafening. My breathing stops for a few seconds in shock. I'm going to die._

"_Come on," yells Grant._

_Then I feel something red splash onto the vegetation. Even in near darkness I can see the sticky substance clinging onto the forest floor and dampening Grant's shirt._

_NO!_

I'm sorry Riley.

"_Do it," whispered Riley. Hesitantly I raised my fist. For a moment I held it in place debating on whether I should do it … and brought it onto his jaw._

I'm sorry Oliver

"_Oliver," I greeted broadly. An unshaven man looks up at me. Blacklines and bloodshot eyes are what echoes my answer._

"_Hey Co-Cody!" responds my best friend. Even if it's only a stutter. I glance down at his fingers. Slowly and with immense amounts of twitching he picks up a majiruana joint._

_Oliver was always a pot-head. But this was too much. He's been spending his entire time living in this one room of his house. I'm pretty sure if I didn't bring him food everyday or keep him stocked he'd starve to death … slowly._

_But I can't blame him for not leaving his house. It's probably the only place he feels safe now. It's his Sanctuary. I don't think I should disturb it._

_So I leave._

I'm sorry Daisy

_I stop by Daisy's house. The grass is running wild and looks like it hasn't been trimmed in months. Curtains are closed, dampening the mood of the house. It's almost as if the house itself is solemn._

_Just like its occupant. But I can't leave her like this. Every day after I visit Oliver I come back here to check up on her. Even if she doesn't want to see me it'll put my conscience at rest._

_If only a little._

God why did this happen? What did we do wrong? What did we do to deserve this?

"We're here," announced one of the men up front.

I could feel the boat decelerating. It was comforting in a strange sort of way. Letting someone else drive seemed unsettling to me ever since I came back. Must be the shock. Or maybe the fact that I no longer trusted anyone enough to put my life in their hands or to control of my life.

The boat rocked a little once it touched onto the dock. Quietly I shuffled through my bags making sure that everything was in place and I had everything I needed.

Clothes, rationed food, radio, blanket, tent, glider. All the essential stuff. However there was plenty of things that were … iffy by normal standards to say the least.

Such as the drugs he was carrying on him. While certainly not addicting the drugs provided a sense of … nostalgia. And then there was the weapons; knives, sniper rifle, pistols, C4s and etc. The whole nine yards. He refused to leave anything to chance.

Cody himself was surprised he had packed so much stuff into his four bags. Even more surprising was the fact that I was allowed so many bags or the fact that no one actually searched through them.

_Probably to make the game more interesting. Stupid Executive._

Altogether the 100 kilograms of gear would have been a nightmare for his former, less defined self to carry. But now it was just the borderline of impossibility for my sixteen year old body. Gaining 15 kilograms in eight weeks did that. But then again I had made a habit about doing the impossible.

Grunting I lifted my four bags and walked out the door being careful not to tip myself over. I used to be very clumsy. And one mistake would have ended my life four weeks ago. No re-spawning, no miracle cure, not supernatural ass-pull like Marvel comics. I would have died then and there.

As I exited the boat I got my first real glance of the island. In another life it would have been beautiful. An awe spiring site.

But now it was just disturbing. Lush roaming forests teeming with life now filled me with dread. What kind of predators lurked beneath the vegetation which innocently twinkled at me?

A cliff which reminded me of the time I spent gliding on open air, free from all my troubles, even for a moment. But then reality came crashing down. How many times had I considered committing suicide from a cliff? How many times had I just backed myself onto the edge and all I needed to do was take a step forward.

Make it end.

Sandy beaches and palm waters oh so wonderfully reminded me of home. All those times I spent playing with my brothers and friends. How many of times did we come to the beach together, building sandcastles and swimming in Lake Ontario? But I knew first-hand how deceiving water could be.

You never notice the shadow of a bull-shark until its right onto you. I fear the water but I still swim like I always did those four weeks. Only now in a pool and under a controlled environment. I don't hunt sharks anymore. I don't have to worry about getting eaten or raped.

I don't have to worry about a lot of things.

So why do I feel so incomplete? So worthless and empty. Perhaps this is what I need. Perhaps Total –

Oh what am I thinking? Why would I want to go back?

I mentally hear a chuckle in my head. The chuckle of the voice that haunts me to this day.

Vaas.

_Have I ever told you the definition of insanity Cody Anderson? Like the real definition and not some bullshit some shrink made up? Well I'm going to tell you it … I'm gonna tell you it. It's doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different fucking result? Get it?_

_The first time someone told me that I thought they were bullshitting me. Like really bullshitting me … so I shot him. _

_Heheha! _

_Turns out that bastard was right. So let me ask you something Cody … if you're not insane why are you still here? Why do you keep coming back? You and I … weren't not so different. Are we not?_

I don't know Vaas. I don't know. Not anymore.

The features of the island had slammed into me. And with uncertain resolve to lose and go home I take my first steps to Chris.

**BTW**

**Author's Notes:**

**I will be leaving a poll to let the audience decide which girl Cody might end up with. It can be either Beth, Eva, Bridgette or Courtney.**

**And to all those people who have read my story. This is simple fanservice.**

**I'll leave everything to you guys. But remember. This story will only be ten chapters long at the very most and detail the adventures of Cody as he tries to recover from his trauma. Basically this story is about what would happen if Cody was Jason Brody and THEN went to Total Drama Island.**

**I might do a Borderlands and Spec Ops version after this if I get enough reviews though.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unhappy Camper Part 1

_**Don't' forget to read, review and vote on the polls.1**_

_**XXX**_

_**Cody's Confessional:**_

_Here's the thought of the day. Is a reality show with contestant who doesn't want to be there a hypocritical thing? Is it possible for a contestant to be picked for something but later on regrets it and wants to back out? Does that make them a weak willed person in the eyes of the audience because they would rather be the ones in life threatening situations? Or is the audience simply soulless enough to not care?_

_I'm sorry I'm getting to contemplative again._

**Chapter 1: A Very Unhappy Camper Part 1**

"I never asked for this", I thought quietly. Eight weeks ago I might have. Eight weeks ago my biggest worry was not having a date to the Grade 10 dance. Get groovy. Be cool if you must put a term to it.

That's somewhat expected. All teenagers attempt to fit in with a crowd. It's all part of that growing up thing. So what do you do when you feel so isolated from the rest of humanity? When you realize that your experiences and values don't mesh well with the rest of your peers. Especially after all the death, violence and screams of rape victims.

I'm sorry am I rambling and getting too contemplative for you poor, stupid bastards that make up the essence of humanity?2

Oh look some hot chicks.

Now if I was still my perverted self I would be lapping like a dog and trying to hit on them first chance I got. But I'm not. I'm a lean, mean killing machine. I know the exact location where I can stab someone with a machete. I know how to use people as hostages and predict how others would react in said situation based on their relationships.

At any given moment I'm pretty sure I can kill half the people on this island and while the other half is still shock, hijack a boat and escape.

But that's just my opinion. Back to reality.

Cody walked to the island carrying his bags with him and being careful that nothing was damaged or fell out. The bags themselves were never meant to carry so much weight, being made out of cotton and all, but they were the only ones that he could get on short notice. Make a large bag from animal hide would take a few hours if not a day and that's not counting all the law enforcement he would have to avoid.

Dam hippies. Unlike a normal third world country like the Rook islands Cody couldn't just go into the woods and kill a cougar for its skin. Oddly enough the more time passed the more he began to miss all those hunts he had on the Rook islands.

Cody felt oddly … empty.

But that was expected. After 16 years he finally got in touch with the primal part of his life and now that it was taken away from it, nothing seemed to be the same. He never got the same satisfaction or feeling with normal stuff he used to do such as programing computers, building hardware or going to comic conventions. Even some of the extreme sports such as hang-gliding seemed dull without imagining that he was flying over an exotic island and pooping on enemy instalments.

Like pruning a rose bush only the rose bush was a pirate armed with an AK-47.

Again he was getting too contemplative and nostalgic. Oh look someone was farting. Or he was imagining someone was farting.

"_Cody, the Codester, the Codemiester!_" greeted Chris Enthusiastically, "How's it hanging?"

For the sake of ratings no one told the Host or his sidekick about my four weeks on Rook Islands.

"Nothing much Chris," I replied politely. No point being rude to the host. Who knows this person might the only person who could kick me off the show permanently. I'd salute the man for that.

"I don't want to be here," I smoothly added under my breath.

Chris's eyebrows shot up at my answer before smiling broadly.

"Well like it or not you're here Cody. Whether you want to or not," he gestured.

I sighed before walking off, "Just let me go home as soon as possible."

I don't want to be here for a variety of other reasons. Most important was the fact that I was dangerous. Not the dangerous and rebellious type of guys girls generally fall for a variety of reasons. I was a dangerous plain and simple. The kind associated with war crimes. He was also unstable.

Cody muttered all the way to the back to the group of girls, half carrying and half rolling his luggage with him.

Spanish and Afrikaner profanity escaped his lips.3 Eventually he found his place between a blonde Caucasian girl with a surfboard and a fat, African woman who spoke out a lot. If Cody was more perverted then he would have hit on them. Nevertheless he merely enjoyed the eye candy for now. He had long since stopped his perverted habits. Especially when they nearly got Cody killed by Citra.

The habits had taken had dive when he nearly killed his "brothers" and friends at her urging. Cody really didn't want to go through that ever again. It was a choice that he came to live with. Saving his friends and escaping the island. But it also meant that he would have to come to terms with all the horrible things he had done.

"And now for Eva. Nice. Glad you could make it," greeted Chris to a large Slavic, maybe Romanian, woman. If I were to guess I would say that she was Japanese or South Korean.

At six feet tall and easily weighing around 80 kilograms there was no doubt that she was the largest woman I had ever seen. Shifty eyes and a scowl all but screamed "fuck off" and unlike most girls she seemed to more than have the ability to back up her words with force. This was further emphasized by the thud echoed by the gym bag.

I'd hate to be the guy who gets married to her.

On one hand this definitely wasn't the type of girl that most guys would date. On the other hand Eva was something that I found most lacking in girls; strength. She practically radiated it. That and viciousness. But I guess that came hand in hand. Of all the women here she's probably the only one who would be willing to kill.

And I respect that.

Doesn't mean I have to like it. What can I say? I hate babying women. Not that I don't want to pamper them. I just don't like taking care of women so much that they constantly have to rely on me.

Or maybe I do? I don't know how life and love works.

My thoughts were vaguely interrupted by that girl Eva walking over to my side and dropping her dumbells on my foot.

Well nearly. You don't survive Rook island without having quick reflexes.

As a result Cody reflexively took a few steps back.

"Rude," I muttered.

Eva growled at me sending a death glare. I shrug and return it. Unsurprisingly quite a few people took a couple steps back from us.

Cody walked back to the bags before picking one up. It was surprisingly heavy, that is 20 kilograms. This incited an even more hate full reaction from the girl named Eva.

"It would be much more polite to NOT drop bags on people's feet," Cody lectured before tossing the bag back at the muscular girl.

Impressively Eva caught the bag. Nevertheless the force had made the girl take a few steps back before she could balance herself.

"And next time you should watch were your feet are," she retorted.

I could hear the Mohawk teen and large Black Canadian guy behind me sniggering. I ignored them for the moment

Fuming Cody replied, "You have issues Eva-".

However before Cody could finish his retort another person landed on the dock. This time it was a large obese boy. Blonde hair, black eyed the person was not much to look at; especially with that Maple Leaf shirt. But didn't they say the same to me on Rook island?

You don't start off as Snow White and end up as the Red Baron without a lot of blood on your hands.

"CHRIS! WOO-HOO! CHRIS! What's happening!" shouted the large teenager. In fact his voice was so loud that Cody had to cover his ears simply to muffle the sound.

"This is awesome! Woo-hoo!" yelled the teenager.

"Owen!" shot back Chris enthusiastically. I was surprised he was still standing from the noise the boy, Owen, had generated.

"Welcome!" now Chris was shouting in a much larger voice, seemingly feeding off the energy of … Owen?

I have to learn all the campers' names here. At the very least I'll be spending a week with them so it would be a good idea to get friendly. Eva's out because of our argument. Glancing over I noticed that Eva was also in shock. Just like everyone else. Or maybe they were surprised?

"Awesome to be here. Man this is just so -" gleefully shouted Owen jumping up as high as he can with all his energy. Which in my opinion was that high.

"Awesome?" finished a gothic girl. I would later learn that her name was Gwen and I would grow to hate her guts. Plus I hated goths.4

"Yeah! Awesome!," repeated Owen seemingly like the Goth girl's answer before picking up Chris and bear hugging him "Wooh! Are you going to be on my team?"

Goth girl sarcastically replied, "Oh I sure hope so".

"Woo-hoo!" Owen happily yelled, not picking up the sarcasm in her voice.

How dense was this guy.

"Put me down man," choked Chris.

Now that my attention had returned to Chris I could notice how blue his face was. Almost as if he was choking to death.

Note to self. If I ever have to fight Owen don't get into a bear hug with him. I'm strong but not that strong.

"Sorry dude. I'm just so psyched," apologized Owen letting go of Chris. Owen then joined us at the docks. If I was honest, I somewhat liked the guy. Somewhat. Time will tell if we can be friends.

So how many more contestants are there?

Before I could do a head count the sound of a yacht's motor and the sound of splashing water answered my question. Apparently Chris and Owen's interaction had allowed enough time for our newest arrival.

Over the distance I spotted her.

"Well and here comes Courtney," greeted Chris before gently helping her down with her baggage.

"Thank you," replied the girl named Courtney.

Well at least she was polite. Although how long before she cracks under the pressure before she spirals down into the merciless abyss of human darkness and cruelty until only a …

Dammit! I'm getting too contemplative.

"Hey you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all," greeted Courtney.

Again she was very polite to us. That was a major plus in my book. You don't really see that in half the girls nowadays.

"Hi, I'm Owen," responded Owen introducing himself. Courtney politely shook his hand. Although it wasn't shake so much as envelope.

"Nice to meet you Owen."

The brown skinned girl was very good looking I'll admit that. Sizeable "assets" and juicy … legs that were probably the dream of every guy. But then again it was probably almost every girl on this show, Seriously.

Although now I can understand why they were picked. Until my male competitors calm down after tonight I'll probably be spending my time hunting. She definitely had that bossy feel, with the tuckered collared shirt and blazer. Especially with the stereotypical "brunette" hair.

I really hate my life. I mean I'm not wearing that many clothes at the moment; Just a black double breasted buttoned overcoat5 with a t-shirt underneath and some pants that could be unzipped to form shorts.

Of course these weren't my only clothes. I'm not one of those cartoon characters with only one outfit. I have several dozen outfits for every occasion.

Apparently I got lost in my thoughts and lost track of time again. I really have to stop doing this.

I apparently missed some male eye candy walk onto the dock. While the guy was handsome I really didn't see his appeal. Taking a look around I noticed that I was the exception not the rule.

The girls were all sighing at his sight and even the guys were staring. Really what was the matter with these people? Oh well. Is this what got women nowadays? Good looks? Not class or achievements?

Good looks? Perhaps I'm being too harsh. After all two thirds of guys would probably bang any good looking girl they met the instant she asked without thinking twice. So I'll be lenient. But come on! Even Eva was getting in on the act!

"This is Justin," introduced Chris apparently now giving all the girls on this island someone to "daydream" about as well, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks Chris. This is great," replied Justin smoothly.

The voice apparently melted their hearts because those girls just sighed again. Dam it! Someone dump these people on Rook island.

Screw it! If this is how humanity is then I'm going back there with or without everything trying to kill me.

"Just so that you know, we basically picked you entirely on your looks," informed Chris.

Well that answered one of my questions. People are picked for their looks on this show. There is probably half "normal" people in this contest and half "hot" people so theirs greater contrast.

You can't run a show with some contrast. After all a good climax can only be stretched out for so long.

"I can deal with that," shrugged Justin apparently not minding one bit.

"I like your pants," complimented Owen.

"Thanks man," replied Justin politely before walking past the glossy eyed girls.

" 'Cause they look like they're all torn out. Did you buy them like that?" explained Owen trying to act cool.

Oh Owen. If only you knew what cool meant. Cool means lots of things and relies on different factors that vary from place to place. Are good grades cool? Is having lots of friends cool? I sit in mall three days a week for two hours every day and try and find a basic answer. And I'm not even close.

"Ah no, just had them for a while," replied Justin quite possibly trying his best to ignore the fat boy.

"Oh cool. Stupid," Owen muttered his enthusiasm now dying down.

"Hi Chris. Hi!," yelled out an orange hair girl who I would learn was Izzy.

However before she could say anymore she fell chin first into the dock and disappeared into the water.

Flip!

Racing towards the end of the dock me and Courtney peered over the edge. It seemed that only the two of us cared about her fate.

Courtney has also earned a plus in my book.

"Oh that would hurt," Tyler snickered.

I would have shot him a glare if I could but I was too busy looking for Izzy. So I settled with scrunching my fists. Tyler and I were going to have a talk after this later.

Please don't be dead.

Apparently she wasn't because Izzy just bobbed out of the water. Quickly me and Courtney grabbed her.

**Another plus in my book.**

"Guys she could be seriously hurt," Courtney berated helping Izzy up.

Another plus. This girl is on a roll. Maybe she's just that decent but I haven't met any real decent people in a while.

Everyone wants something. Slowly Izzy stirred returning to consciousness. As a result me and Courtney both loosen our grip on her.

"That felt so … good," Izzy jerked effortlessly. Good to see she's okay, "Oh! Is this a summer camp? Are you guys staying here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Scratch that. She's fine.

"That is a good call," pointed out Owen.

Typical: the fat kid talks about lunch. Did they actually try and find the most clichéd people they could?

I don't even want to be here. Eventually even got over their shock, to my surprise, and looked at Chris who was smiling with a camera.

"First thing's first. We need a group photo for the promos."

I could live with that. A group photo would help me find all these people on facebook later.

"Everyone on the end of the dock," ordered Chris.

It was somewhat difficult finding a place in the line-up with everyone. I used to be five feet five inches but ever since Rook Island I've grown two inches making me average height.

Even so I barely had room to find a spot. I just hope I'm not covering up Heather too much. Just to be sure, I bend down on my knees. Getting into position I smile putting my head over a girl's, who I would later learn was Beth, head.

"Okay everyone one … two … three … oops," apologized Chris insincerely", Forgot the lens cap."

Honest mistake.

"Okay hold that pose." Signalled Chris and is clicked that picture button, "Oh wait. Card's full,"

Okay how can the cart be full?

"Come on man. My face is starting to freeze.," growled Leshawna echoing everyone's thoughts.

Finally after a few seconds of fiddling Chris got everything correct. I might have to help him arrange some of the show's tech after I leave.

You know … for money and volunteer hours.

"Alright. Everyone Say Wawanakwa," Chris finally announced.

However just after the camera flashed our promotion picture the dock collapsed. Only one thought echoed through my mind as the wooden planks fell apart and I dived into the water below.

"MY STUFF!" I yelled out.

"Okay guys. Drive off and meet at the campfire pit in ten," gleely replied Chris from his yacht as he took photos.

He's enjoying this isn't he? I'm pretty sure he knew about this as well.

But that didn't matter at the moment. After a minute of treading and getting ready I dived into the water, switchblade in hand.

**(Scene Change to Camp Fire Pit)**

After dragging my stuff out of the water and helping my fellow campers with what was left of their bags, everyone was forced to follow Chris directions. Ironically I was the person with the most stuff intact. Thank you water-proof baggage.

Although it was annoying to have to drag things back.

Leaning on a nearby tree I listened in on Chris's directions.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be you cabin mates, the competition and maybe even your friends. You dig?" he emphasized as he gestured to all of us.

I only saw Duncan raise a fist at Harold. I frowned at the action but there was nothing I was going to do. I didn't know Harold very well.

"The Camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000," exclaimed Chris cheerfully.

I didn't bat an eye at all the money. Goodness knows I have much more at home. Spoils of war and all.

"Excuse me. Where will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I would like to request a bunk under her," sneered Duncan pevertedly.

Okay that was a bit … open I guess? I did notice Heather cringe at little at Duncan's actions but thought nothing of it. Once again it's not my problem for now. If it escalates I step in like I would for Harold.

"They're not co-ed are they?" she asked with a little nervousness.

No one except me noticed but that's because I had spent a poker match betting my life and had experience reading people's emotions to a greater extent.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other," explained Chris to the relief of several females.

"Excuse me Kyle. Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

I now had the distinct urge to kill Lindsay.

"Can someone really be this stupid" I thought face palming. The answer is yes. Maybe getting rid of her would be a benefit to the gene-pool.

"Okay you are but that's not how it really works here. And it's Chris," he scowled. Did that woman not do her homework? First chance he got Chris was booting her off the island.

"I'll have to be with Sadie or I'll die," Replied … Katie? Okay I feel like going all Assassin's Creed or Jason on these people

"And I'll break out into hives," enforced Sadie?

I really don't know anymore. No bad Cody! Don't think of murdering people.

I sigh.

It brings back too many bad memories. There's not clean way to kill someone. Not if you have a heart that is.

"This cannot be happening," moaned Gwen before Owen grabbed both her and Tyler.

What do you know I'm learning people's names!

Great now I'm being sarcastic.

"Aww, come on guys. It'll be fun. It'll be like a big sleepover," cheered Owen happily. That fat kid never seems to lose his enthusiasm.

I guess that's what makes him much more better than me.

Tyler whispered to Gwen ,"At least you don't have to sleep next to him" before looking at Duncan.

I looked at were Tyler's eyes were at. Duncan was currently giving a deer a noggy. Amateur and wimp. Honestly Duncan is one of those guys who act tough but when they're forced into a situation they scamper like everyone else. At most I think he's in juvie for vandalism, robbery and possibly something drug related.

Now I've:

Spat in the face of the Geneva conventions hundreds of times.

Killed nearly a thousand people. I lost count at 200.

Been responsible for being a part of a major drug cartel.

Illegal animal hunting.

And not paying my parking tickets.

He probably doesn't have what it takes to shoot and kill it. But that fact that there are deer on this island means I won't go hungry or cold. And where there are deer there are predators.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out go stand over there," he pointed to one side of the camp fire pit.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on you are officially known as the screaming Gophers," Chris stated.

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher," shouts Owen.

"Hey. What about Sadie?" questioned Katie.

Okay I'm just going to call these two the twins. Katie or whatever her name is the fat one. Sadie's the tall one.

"Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold form the Killer Bass", Finished Chris

"Katie and I have to be together. I have to be a Gopher. I miss you Sadie" cried out the Tall one.

"I miss you too," cried the fat one.

Honestly can't they live without each other for a few weeks? I lived without **necessities for 28 days.**

That should be the plot of a movie.

28 days later.

I heard Harold comment on something but I couldn't make out what it was from halfway across the pit.

"Everything you do will be caught on camera in call public areas," continued Chris as explained the dynamics of the show.

"Follow me," he gestured before leading the two teams to a weird port a potty.

**Confessional:**

"You will also be able to share all you innermost thoughts in video diaries and let all those hotties back at home know what you think. Or just get something off your chest," Chris explained into the camera.

"Um. Okay. So far it sucks," commented Gwen.

"I don't get it how do you use this? And where's the camera guy?" questioned Lindsay.

"Okay. Check this out. I have something very important to say," Owen farts loudly.

I think birds on the potty died it wasn't moving.

After a few minutes I decided to go in.

**Confessional:**

"_You'd think life would let me have some fun. Let me get married, have a lot of kids and grow old with my wife. But I know better. In this world you are what you can take from it. Give nothing and take everything. Only a fool gives away something without asking for anything in return," I ranted._

"_And in this world … fools die!" Finally I decide to change the subject._

"_Hey mom, dad, Daisy, Keith, Oliver and Riley. I know this is my only chance to talk to you guys one way so I'll say this. I hope I can come back as soon as possible. I miss you guys. Bye!"_

**End of Confessional.**

"Alright any questions?"

"Nope. Let's assign your cabins," explained Chris before leading us to two cabins, "Gophers you're in the east cabins. Bass you are in the west."

I'm surprised we even got cabins. Compared to Rook Island this place might as well be a five star resort. Gingerly I walked into the Gopher cabin and started unpacking.

However just as I was about to take some of my stuff out Heather and Gwen walked in having not noticed me.

"Bunk beds? This is so … summer camp," sneered Heather.

I'm really starting to hate that woman. Deep breaths Cody, deep breaths.

"That's the idea genius," replied Gwen sarcastically.

"Shut up weird Goth Girl," shot back Heather before closing the door.

By now both girls had noticed I was on their part of their cabin.

"Sorry about that," I apologized before walking out with my stuff, "I'll go to the other side."

There was no point arguing over something so trivial so I let it drop … for now. But their attentiveness did leave a lot to be desired. Mildly struggling I picked up my bags and walked out.

"Ah come on!" pleaded Lindsay a few meters away. I didn't really care what she was moaning about, that girl was not very … intelligent.

Speaking of intelligence I wonder if I could hack the confessional and use it to my advantage. It would be something to think about.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with only guys if you get what I mean," Owen stated.

I can't believe it happened but I swore I could have heard crickets chirping.

Realising his mistake Owen explained, "I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them."

Another pause and not even the crickets were making noises. Well this is awkward.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" yelled Owen.

Ignoring his explanations after that I took one of the bunk beds. While the fabric and structure left a lot to be desired, I liked it. It had class.

After mentally making sure that I could fit all my stuff where I needed it. I walked out to stretch a little. Carrying 100 kilograms could do some damage to your muscles. Just like sitting. As I loosened up I heard a conversation between Cowboy, Geoff, and Chris.

"Excuse me Chris. Is there a Chaperon in this facility?" Cowboy asked.

"You're all sixteen; Old enough to be a councillor in training. So other than me you're unsupervised. Just don't do anything too drastic and everything will be okay," replied Chris honestly. I was neatly surprised at that.

No supervision? Isn't that a bit dangerous I thought? Mentally shrugging I decided it only gave me more of a reason to have prepared.

There was no way I had bought that five star resort crap.

"You also now have half an hour to meet me for your first challenge. Starting now!" announced Chris.

Well I know I won't be able to unpack everything. Might as well get some of the utilities. Let's see here;

Herbs? Check

First aid kit? Check

Machete? Check

Toothbrush and boxers? Check

Just as I was about take out more of my stuff I heard Lindsay screaming. Everyone's response was nothing but spectacular. If only they had done that for Izzy.

We bolted into the Screaming Gopher's female cabin.

Leshawna bluntly said "Oh man that white girl can scream."

While I wouldn't have put it in such a manner there was no doubt she was correct.

"Kill it. Kill it," she screeched.

Looking down I noticed a cockroach on the carpet of the cabin. Really? Then DJ started screaming and flying around before smashing into a bed.

The supporting legs collapsed from the force snapping the bedframe.

"That was my bed," moaned Gwen morosely.

Honestly it was only a bed. I slept on the floor all the time now.

Harold and Geoff started stomping on the cockroach. Just when Cody thinks about bringing out a gun or leaving, whichever is easier, Duncan shows up with an axe.

Wait where did Duncan get an axe?

Reflexively Cody hops out of the way which was a good thing as Duncan decided to take a swing right then.

Immediately the sound of metal hitting wood could be heard throughout the cabin. Glancing at the cockroach I notice that it's been effectively cut in half.

"Well that's one way to kill it," I admitted, "Let me borrow your axe some other time."

Duncan merely nodded before pulling the blade out of the floorboards. I like him.

Harold merely stated in awe, ironically, "Awesome"

Tyler who had somehow managed to get next to Lindsay grinned goofily, "if you ever see one of those again just let me know because I could do that too."

I look down at the floorboard and two halves of a cockroach. The sun is shining brightly. I wished I could do that to a girl. But I can't. It just wouldn't be fair to me or her. I'm too damaged resulting in her waiting her entire life for something that won't come.

Duncan sighed,"Pfft. They always go for the jocks."

I agreed with him. But for a different reason.

**Kitchen**

After everyone had effectively lined up in the kitchen for lunch the large Black Chef decided to give us his speech.

"Listen up," roared Chef Hatchet, "I serve you three times a day and you will eat THREE times a day! Now grab your trays, get your food! And sit down now!"

This sure beats hunting for my food in my opinion. Even if Cody did get yelled at every day. Although worst comes to worse I'll just go flamethrower bear hunting again.

Cody continued to wait in line for his tray of food his mind running a mile a minute. Challenges generally meant that there was an event. That meant people got eliminated. Which meant that he could go home today!

Grinning broadly, Cody picked up his tray of food. However one look at the sludge ended his happy thoughts.

Okay if he somehow manages to stay past this day he was so hunting for his own food. It wasn't even thought. It was common sense. The sludge even moved. Then again the smell didn't help matters either.

Maybe it didn't taste as bad?

No. Screw it. Walking over to the trash can, Cody dumps his sludge. An act that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. Now this would generally be such a small event but if anyone knew about the "butterfly effect" they could certainly say that it would have a major impact on future events.

Both the teams gaped in shock at Cody's actions. Did he really wanted to piss off the Chef? It wasn't like there was anything else to eat.

Growling the large man walked up to Cody. While standing over a foot over him, Cody refused to back down.

"What my cooking isn't good enough for you little man?" angrily questioned Chef.

Anticipating a conflict even on both tables moved away from the two.

"Yes," replied Cody, "I can make my own food. Hell I could probably make something better from stuff on this island than your sludge."

At that comment everyone gasped.

Smirking Chef, "No you can't and you won't little man. Cody. Anderson, whatever your name is-"

The way he talked sent a ripple of fear down Cody's spine.

_He sounded like Hoyts for a moment._

"You're all bark and no bite," smirked Chef, "Now I'm going to ask you to pick up that sludge and eat it. Everything."

But Chef was nothing like Hoyts. He wasn't ruthless. He was sadistic. And most of all he didn't have an army of privateers to protect him.

Cody's resolving answered, "No!"

"Eat it!"

"Fuck you!" screamed Cody at Chef's face. Instantly the man sadistically smiled. It chilled Cody to the bone.

He had been on the edge of that smile many times before.

_But he refused to run away._

"Enough!" screamed Chris appearing out of mid-air and breaking the two up before some blood was spilt.

Chris announced to everyone, "Your first challenge begins in one hour. Getting your bathing suits on everyone, meet me here then follow me."

Right before glaring at Cody and Chef.

"Chef, Cody can decide whether he wants to eat your stuff. Just let him go," he gently answered before turning to Cody, "Codemister, this isn't a five star resort no matter how we put it. It's a low budget production. You eat the stuff we give you or STARVE! You signed a contract with us and you're going to have to complete it."

Grumbling Cody shouted before walking out of the Main Lounge, "Fine! But the first chance I get I'm hunting my own food!"

Chef and Chris snickered, "Good luck with that."

**Meanwhile with everyone else:**

Sadie who tried to break the tension in the room after Cody stormed out asked, "What do you think they're going to make us do?"

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" DJ questioned. Sadly the universe decide to screw with everyone.

Well except Cody.

**(Cliff)**

"Oh shit!" shouted DJ echoing everyone's thought looking down on the 1000 foot cliff

**Author's Note:**

**You wouldn't believe how hard this was. And annoying. I can't find anyone who's actually willing to do something like this.**

**Don't forget to read, review and vote.**

1 This is simply fanservice so that you guys can have some girl to root for throughout the story.

2 As you can see Cody is still very bitter

3 Cody is this story is Half Chilean, Half mixed South African

4 Wouldn't you hate Goths? Especially after what Cody has been through

5 .


	3. Chapter 2: An Unhappy Camper Part 2

**Don't forget to read, review and vote to see your girl fall for Cody!**

**Far Cry Island**

** Chapter 2: An Unhappy Camper Part 2**

**Confessional:**

"Snow was always magical for me. It was what brought my parents together. It snowed on the day my Coloured father met my Chilean mother. It snowed on the day my father proposed to my mother. It was also snowed they the day I was born. So snow was always special to me. It provided me with a link, a bond for the three of us," Cody explained into the confessional camera,

"So yes snow was special to me. Now all you faceless masses out there know."

**Confessional Ends:**

Never say that I was a normal teenager before my transformation. I wanted to be the best Pololo1 possible, which is something most guys didn't want. Technically it was something I had also previously wanted; pick up girls, make out, do the deed and later rinse and repeat. And like most guys I was probably willing to use whatever I could.

Like I said most guys; some made amazing pololos. Quite frankly I was more than willing to be the best pololo to any girl who would be able to put up with the new me. So that was my dream for now; find a girl I like, convince her to be my polola2, get married, have four kids, have a boring job and then live happily ever.

So what am I doing right now you might ask? Well the answer is quite simple. I'm looking for a good hiding spot for my stuff. Glancing down on my watch I notice that I have forty minutes before the challenge starts. Most of the things I was carrying were definitely illegal, not doubt about that, but survival trumped morality in my book. Hopefully I'll get booted off this island today but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Then I can go home and be with my older half-brother, Riley, my dead brother's girlfriend, Daisy, and my older friends, Keith and Oliver.

It was very strange how I met them. I never really connected with my classmates, being the tech geek and all. Sure I was the president of the Einstein Club, Chemistry club and a member of the physics team but that meant squat.

The usually reminiscing of life and its troubles.

I just wasn't cool. Playing the Keytar3 didn't help matters either. Or being a librarian. What can I say? I wasn't normal.

I never was. First off I wanted to be an engineer since I could remember. That explained my ingenious crafting abilities on the island. I've always wanted to put things together. But then I suddenly got sucked into computer hardware and realized how mazing it was. Technology was awesome! So I wanted to work somewhere computer related.

Maybe as a video game developer?

It really wasn't easy. So I stuck to my RAMs and RIMs. I bought optical fibre wires and made sure capacitors were in working conditions. My cooling fan was regularly cleaned. Unfortunately since I spent so much time away from year-mates, being very interested in computers and all, I was incredibly isolated.

But then one day I met a kindred spirit named Keith. Guy used to work as a volunteer librarian at my school library before meeting me. Despite the fact that Keith was easily a few years older than me at the time, it felt really nice to meet someone who didn't mind hanging out with me.

They silence was golden. I have to agree. Sure talking was nice and all but most of the time me and Keith hung out together. He shuffled papers, stamped and repaired the spines of books while built my computers. It was very relaxing. I always visited Keith's house at least twice a week from that day onward. Even though Keith eventually graduated from our school we still hung out together.

It was how I met Oliver. The pot-head, if you would say. Oliver was weird if I would say so myself. He regularly smoked weed whenever he thought no one was looking. Apparently Keith and him hit off after a school project. As a result, whenever I visited Keith's house, Oliver would always be a room or block away.

I think he liked hanging out with Keith because it was probably better than going home. I mean the guy had his own clothes and weed-stash stocked up in the house. Why Keith put up with that was beyond me. It was really weird.

Oliver's father was the usual rich 1% elite who couldn't keep it in his pants, so he fathered Oliver on a call-girl. Whatever the reason, Oliver didn't talk about it much. It was his business not ours. Not that my family was a role model. My mother didn't really have a good relationship with her first husband, Keith and Grant's father.

Keith might have known more about Oliver's home life but didn't bother bringing it up. What was the point?

Friendship is all about trust. And as long as Oliver merely smoked weed at Keith's house and not do anything rash, we didn't mind his company. With him around, a conversation or two actually happened between the three of us. I think the reason why Keith didn't mind Oliver so much was because he knew half the time Oliver rambled was because he was high. Didn't stop us from making sure he only smoked on the porch and not in the house.

It was always nice to make fun of Oliver whenever he was high. I guess even the mature, Keith had a childish side.

Anyways during one of my birthday parties that Oliver and Keith now always attended my two half-brothers showed up surprisingly. It was nice befriending them, even if my mother hated her fellow Chilean distaff counterpart. The five of us got along from there, keeping in touch for years and visiting every month or so. While Toronto was an enormous place, it didn't really stop us from seeing each other.

Then Daisy showed up and our five man band became six people. Life was good for us. Very good.

Then Rook Island happened.

I have to stop thinking about it! I have to! But I … can't. The events on that island will haunt me until the day I die. Cutting off my finger and eating it, torturing Riley and losing the few friends I had on that hell-hole. I lost so much that day.

And now I'm back on another stupid island, putting something on the line. Why does the universe hate me?

The forest I was in was a filled with dark brown oak trees, covered in moss and crawling with invertebrates. I'll have to brush up on my knowledge of what was and wasn't edible. The rustling of leaves and light fluttering of insects were the only sounds that echoes through the undergrowth. As quickly as possible I crept through the forest, not uttering a sound. I was very careful not to step on anything in case the snapping of twigs or crushed mushrooms alerted any predators nearby. The last thing I wanted was a fight.

There was certainly the fact that I could kill anything that Canada threw at me. That being said I would like to avoid conflict and combat as much as possible. It would be a waste of time. Unless I desperately needed to I wouldn't go animal hunting on this island.

That or because I didn't want to get too soft.

As I continued walking through the forest the sounds of water splashing onto the hard surface of rocks greeted me. If I guessed correctly there was a stream with a waterfall nearby. Slowly following the sound with a machete in hand I checked for local wildlife. Water had a habit of attracting animals.

I reached the edge of the cliff, peering over the edge. The sounds of rushing water grew more intense by the minute, slowly drowning out the vibrant sound of the local wildlife. Fish swam at the basin of the stream, as the water smashed itself against the rocks. This would be an excellent place to hide my valuables, with it being near a landmark and the cabins. However as I considered my options I noticed something about the waterfall.

Not necessarily all the water of the waterfall was actually rushing down the stream. I could estimate that the amount was only 70% judging by the speed of the stream and the force of the water was creating compared to the amount upstream.

Deciding to investigate I dropped my bags and pulled out a flashlight.

"Leap of faith," I muttered to myself before leaping into the stream below. While swimming upstream was difficult, I didn't want to make the mistake of falling to solid rock when venturing downstream by jumping before the edge of the waterfall.

This way if the rapids became too much I can easily swim out. After all, the entire stream was only four meters wide at the very most. I could live with that.

It took me a few minutes of swimming against the current before I reached the every edge of the waterfall. However when I swam closer to the fall and examined it I couldn't help but notice that there was a very large gap in the middle.

Like a cavern.

Rock is eroded by water. As a result, most landscapes were dependent on the type of climate and water systems an area had. Water was the basin of life. It created valleys. Valley meant river. River meant animals came to drink.

And like any animal I refused to drink my own piss again unless it was necessary.

But this was a cavern. So if it had an entrance at any point I could expect some invertebrates, bats and a very horrible smell. Nevertheless it would be more than appropriate. The bats wouldn't be so dangerous, although I would have to worry about diseases. If the bugs were eaten properly they could also provide a ready source of protein. Thankfully most bugs in Canada weren't poisonous so other than a very foul taste they should provide a hearty, sanitary meal.

Slowly I swam below the surface of the water, feeling the surface. Most people expected that you could see some sort of light at the end of a tunnel in an underground cavern. This wasn't the case. Producers generally did it to make everything more visible and give viewers as false image in their heads.

In reality the only light source I had from beneath the water's surface was my flashlight, which I was using to find the correct surface. Using the theories of reflection and refraction I could easily get a guess of what kind of medium the substance above me was.

Even if the light didn't give it away.

Plus the water was getting shallower so I must be close.

After a minute of holding my breath and carrying my torch, I found my air-hole. Slowly, feeling the substance I let my sense of touch confirm my suspicions. Without waiting an instant and rushed up to the surface and took out a much needed breath of air.

I will never get tired of how enjoyable breathing was.

Pulling up my flashlight I examined my surroundings taking in all the details of the cavern around myself. In all honesty it was somewhat bare and lifeless. Sure there were stalagmites dripping water down into the cavern only being broken by the sounds of insects and –

SLAP!

I just killed another bug; Probably a fly or a mosquito by the feel of it. Ticking it away I continued to examine the cavern. It was bare but I could tell by the sound of the rushing stream and the shadows created by my flashlight that it led somewhere larger. Perhaps it was only one of the many interconnecting streams and caves that lead to the lake or some groundwater.

It seemed very likely.

The stream had now become a small tickle of what it once was, with a width of 2 meters and depth of 2 meters. It was shallow enough that I didn't have to worry so much about drowning.

Checking the gap I had entered through I noticed that it had a larger curve. The rock bent in such a gradient that it was possible that the cavern could accommodate much more water.

I shouldn't bother examining this cavern in too much detail, just the basic layouts for now. At a later date I would return and check where I left my supplies while reminding myself what I did wrong.

I've become soft. Four weeks in and I was already forgetting some of the hard lessons of survival.

Breathing in a few more times I swam back out. I had a lot to do and I didn't want to be late to my first challenge. On second thought I think I might just quit. However those hopes were quickly dashed out of my mind right there and then. Knowing Chris there's probably some part of the contract I missed which he will exploit to any extent.

It's why I'm still here.

**Scene Change: Cliff Edge**

Typical Chris. Give us an impossible challenge to live up to. While I would have loved to simply give up and walk out of the challenge the moment I returned to the cabins Chris would have none of that.

"You have to complete one challenge Cody," he explained gleefully shoving the fifty page contract in front of me.

Dam it past me. Why didn't you read that ironclad, literally, contract before you signed it? I'm really starting to hate myself. I know I'm being emo but like I keep repeating to myself. I don't want to be here.

So here I am peering at the edge of a thousand foot or 300 meter something cliff as Chris is explaining the challenge in his delightfully cheerful voice. Oh if I could only slap the deception out of that man.

I apparently thought that I could simply sit this challenge out and wait for my team to vote me off before going home. But life wasn't fair. It wanted to slap me across the head and beat me with a frying pan like your abusive spouse.4

Anyways back to the challenge.

"Welcome campers to your very first challenge," announced Chris in his showman voice," The very first part of your first challenge will begin with you and your team jumping off this one thousand foot cliff!"

"Sounds easy enough", remarked Bridgette offhandedly.

Oh you stupid girl. She's tempting fate isn't she and we're all going to suffer aren't we?

"Not so fast," stopped Chris before continuing, "If you can look down from this cliff you will notice that there are two rings."

Following his instructions the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass members all looked over the edge. The water below had two buoy rings.

"In the largest ring we placed several psychotic man-eating fresh water sharks," he explained. Everyone shuddered, including me.

As if to further hammer his point two large sharks jumped out of the water snapping their jaws. There's no way this is 100% safe.

Even so I had grimly thanked myself for my paranoia. Currently I hate a submachine gun and a machete hidden on me for these circumstances. So I was safe.

"In the first ring you will see a second ring. That is your target area," finished Chris before remarking, "Which is probably not filled with sharks. First team with the most people jumping gets an advantage."

Nobody moved a muscle at Chris's speech. There was no way any of us were doing this. No way would anyone jump willingly into Shark infested waters. It went against all logic and survival logic.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna quipped.

"For each member of your team that jumps … and survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below," further explained Chris.

Apparently this challenge had many part to it. Far more than I imagined

"Inside the crates are supplies you will need for the second part of the challenge; Building a hot-tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers … will be sending someone home."

Okay. Now I was confused. Why would anyone want to build a hot-tub? And it wasn't really that big of a necessity anyways.

"Killer Bass your up first," beckoned Chris before pointing his thumb at the edge

"Oh okay. Who wants go first?" tentatively asked Bridgette looking at her teammates.

Crickets began chirping. What is with these cricket chirps?

"Don't sweat it guys. I heard these shows always make the interns go first to make sure it's survivable," Owen reassured everyone.

For some reason, that filled me with even more dread. There are several things wrong with that theory.

One we don't know how trained said interns were for this. Two we didn't know how many tested the challenges. And three we didn't know what the injuries the interns faced. Surviving doesn't mean getting off scot-free.

"So who's up?" questioned Eva looking at her teams

"Ladies first," gestured Duncan smoothly.

Well what do you know, chivalry isn't dead.

"Fine I'll go," sighed Bridgette after a few moments, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

Bridgette did a perfect dive into the lake below, landing gracefully into the safe zone. I raised an eyebrow at her impressive accomplishment. Bridgette certainly was brace judging by her actions and she was nice.

Her hourglass figure was also something you rarely saw out of a magazine cover. Yet she had a healthy dosage of fat. Let's just say I'm very interested in Bridgette after today.

"Hey everything's alright!" she shouted from the lake's safe zone, "Come on down!"

Her act of courage seemed to have inspired most of the killer bass members because after he action almost all of them jumped in without hesitation.

The first one who followed Bridgette was Tyler who enthusiastically jumped into the lake. While he was lucky enough to not land in the shark infested waters Tyler did hit one of the lighthouses.

That was going to hurt in the morning. Once again I'm surprised by how durable these people are. I mean I've jumped off cliffs this high before to get to my destinations but this is insane. I was running for my life back then or trying to save lives. Are people really willing to go this far for $ 100,000?

I'm really surprised.

"Look out below," shouted Eva as she landed into the water.

I thought suddenly struck my head.

"What if you don't want to jump?" I questioned Chris turning to the smaller man.

"Well in that case," replied Chris who pulled out a chicken hat from his pocket, "You have to wear one of these!"

"The chicken hat?" I questioned.

"Yep. But you'll have to wear it for the entire day as a sign of your cowardice and it might cost your team the win," he grinned sadistically.

I rolled my eyes at that answer. Like I would care. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Pass it to me then," I politely asked surprising everyone especially my fellow teammates.

"I really don't want to be here," I explained to my glaring teammates before happily grabbing the hat.

"What! Chicken? Bock Bock!" taunted Chris doing flapping motions with his hands.

"No," I casually retorted, "I'm sick of this contest. I just want to go home."

My mood now ruined started walking away to the elevator near the edge of the cliff. How did Chris afford this?

"Ah-ah!" interrupted Chris stopping me mid-stride.

I really didn't like his tone. I can walk away. Just one step and I can go down to the bottom of the cliff. But what more could Chris make me do? Wait a minute … he can make me do anything.

First chance I get I'm looking through my contract again.

"What do you want?" I growled at the sadistic show host.

"You still have to wait for you team members to start jumping before you can leave," he answered grinning cheekily.

Thinking about his statement for a moment I responded, "Can't I just give you back the chicken hat and, wait for it, Get down from here then go the cabin. From there I can grab my first aid kit then come back. Once all my team mates start jumping I'll take the Chicken hat right before we start the second part of the challenge."

My detailed explanation was very through and for a good reason. From what I saw about Tyler there was going to be a lot of injuries over the course of this challenge. It would be a practical idea to keep people on their feet should I make it past this day. I don't want to stay on anyone's bad side for too long before I eventually take off.

Chris pondered my response for a few seconds, tapping his chin a few times, before agreeing,

"Go ahead but don't be too long. You have to come back here before your team starts or you create a breach in the contract."

I can live with that. Nodding at Chris I walk into the elevator. However it wasn't before I saw Duncan jumping into the lake and Courtney tauntingly smiling at me.

A few weeks ago I would have felt a pit in my stomach about my actions costing me the 100 grand. But common sense beat anything else and survival trumped morality most of the time in my book.

Slowly the elevator descended to the bottom of the cliff. Once it opened I speedwalked out to the Boys side of the Screaming Gophers cabin.

I really hate my life. I just want to go home. But I promised myself that I wouldn't run away from my problems ever again.

Did this count? Is this considered running away? Escapist tendencies or simple and common sense?

Well I guess it's common sense. I looked over to my bed and found my bag. Tugging the straps and opening the zipper I pulled out my first aid kit.

It was more like a first aid bag weighing a total of 3 kilograms and had everything. Someone could easily say that it could have an ambulance in it.

I chuckled at the joke mentally before strapping the bag around my shoulder, putting my stuff back where it once was and walking out of the cabin.

I did a mental checklist of everything I had before jogging back to the cliff's edge. However before I took ten meters I felt the distinct urge to take something else with me.

Like my PP-19 might not be enough for this challenge. But why would I need something more this challenge? I'm not fighting anything am I? I shook my head. My paranoia must be getting the better of me.

Returning to my jogging pace I continued my journey to the cliff's edge and embarrassing myself on national television. I really didn't care about the fame.

Now most of you people are probably wondering what I'm wearing at the moment. Well the answer is quite simple. I'm where a buttoned jacket shirt with a sweatshirt underneath and some jeans. Why am I not wearing my swim-shorts you ask? Well that's because I'm not swimming today.

That and because I don't want anyone to see my scars. All those bullet wounds, slashes and animal bites would leave something behind. That's not including the time I was stabbed in the chest. If I showed that to anyone even the "tough" guys they'd probably have nightmares. I know I do.

I didn't want to scare anyone.

It's another reason why I want to get off this island. I need to see my psychiatrist. I needed help and was more than willing to seek it.

I winced at the memory of how Vass buried me in a pile of bodies.

That was something I didn't want to relive anytime soon. Vaas and Hoyts did a number on me but I came back stronger and smarter than ever each time. But most of all I came back far more pragmatic each time.

Which is a good thing because I doubt anyone can live though what I did and not come back in any better shape than I am.

After recognizing my team-mates from a distance I tucked my machete in my coat pocket and my PP-19 behind me with the safety on.

There was no point in alarming them with my weapons.

Looking at my teammates I noticed that the twins had now left us. Were they really so attached to each other that they couldn't spend a single challenge or week away from one another. If that was the case that there was some serious mental and dependency issues they would have to deal with soon.

The Screaming Gophers now had Izzy on their team now. Personally I considered it to be something positive.

"So that's nine jumpers and two Chickens. Screaming Gophers if all of you-," reported Chris to the Gophers

"But me," I inserted.

"But Cody can go then you beat that," finished Chris.

"And just for some incentive the winner of this challenge gets some wheels to carry their carts on," bribed Chris.

"Okay guys. So who's up first?" Trent asked everyone. Most people gave him a weird look like he was insane. Technically he was.

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this," Heather declared

Beth asked, "Why not?"

Everyone on the screaming Gophers turned to her. They already knew my answer; I didn't want to be here. But why Heather?

"Please. I'm on national T.V. I'll get my hair wet," Heather explained.

I face-palmed at that excuse. Of all explanations…

"You're kidding right?" questioned Gwen sceptically.

"If she's not doing it I'm not doing it," rapidly spoke Lindsay.

Great I'm stuck with a bunch of cattle and a bitch is sheep's clothing. Glancing up I noticed that Leshawna was now face to face with Heather. The large African girl looked incredibly angry now.

"Oh you're doing it," she warned taking a step at the Asian girl.

"Says who?" retorted Heather not taking a step back. I'd do it if I were you honey.

"Says me!" exclaimed Leshawna, "I'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair dig you spoiled little daddy's girl."

That's actually an accurate description of Heather.

"Back off you two time rap-star ghetto wannabe," retorted Heather without missing a beat. It seemed like something she dealt with on a regular basis.

I tuned them out there. It wasn't really that important and I could sense that this conflict was going to last quite a long time.

I can't wait for the hair-pulling. Chris is going to get a kick out of it. Then Heather started screaming. Well screaming for a short time. Her voice became quieter as her body was thrown further away from us over time. Apparently Leshawna had gotten tired of their back and forth banter and taken it upon herself to throw Heather off the cliff. I'm honestly surprised. Leshawna's pretty tough. Throwing another girl all but hammered it home.

"Leshawna! You are so dead," Yelled Heather from the lake.

"Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I?" smirked Leshawna playfully, "Now I just hope I can hit it too."

Right before she jumped off the cliff herself. She's a brave girl. I gave Leshawna a thumbs up for that.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest," moaned Lindsay to our sadistic host.

Chris chuckled, "Yeah. No!"

Gwen jumped, screaming her lungs out.

Izzy jumped as well crackling with joy.

Justin jumped, swooping in with a handsome swan-dive and landing perfectly into the safe zone.

Everyone apparently did. I gave them all a thumbs up for that.

"Gosh I thought this was dangerous," I sarcastically replied.

You ever heard of the butterfly effect? Well now we see it in action. With my six words I changed one person's mind and nearly got them killed. I would later learn to watch my mouth from now on.

"I'm jumping then," proudly announced Beth.

Then Beth jumped and I got really worried. The braced girl took three steps away from the edge and took a leap into the water. However as she took the plunge I couldn't help but notice that Beth had leapt too far. Almost as if … oh no.

8 Seconds. That's how long it takes for an object from zero velocity to hit the water with zero air resistance. In 8 seconds Beth would reach the surface of the water. And while she wouldn't be wearing a chicken hat, I would have gladly preferred it to what happened next.

Make no mistake. I am not a hero. I don't want to help people. I don't fight for justice and I strictly abide by the shoot first ask questions later ideal. But there are some things you have to emphasize with. There are some things you won't let anyone decent go through.

Like a shark attack. 8 seconds.

That's all I needed. My mind went blank

Chris tried to stop me or talk me out of it..

I wouldn't let him.

Sprinting over the cliff I leapt off the edge of it and into the water. I could feel the air rushing past my ears making a whooshing sound. I could see the water getting closer as dived in. The impact sent shockwaves through my body. I've jumped on softer concrete than this. Quickly the water rushed into my lungs as the air bubbles around me fizzled to the surface.

Swimming to the surface I gasped for air. Sweet clean air. After getting rid of the aftershocks from the impact I reorientated myself and searched for my team-mate. Instantly I spotted her a few meters away.

"Beth!" I yelled treading water and making sure my PP19 was still with me.

"Cody!" she responded treading the water as well.

Seeing that she was okay I dived into the water front crawling towards her. My clothing weighed me down somewhat but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. Finally I reached Beth.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried about her state.

"Yeah!" she grinned before frowning, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lifting one arm and pointing to the small circle behind her I said.

"You landed outside of the safe zone," I explained, "I was really worried."

Beth merely frowned, "But you implied this wasn't dangerous?"

"I didn't mean it like-" I assured before I yelled, "SHARK!"

Pulling my PP19 from behind me I lifted the submachine gun. The water made the gun heavier and I wasn't even sure it would work as well as I hoped it would. Still it was worth the effort.

Beth stared in shock at the shark that was preparing to attack her.

By now the large shark had nearly reached the two of us who were helplessly treading water. Even from the surface I could tell it was enormous, maybe three times larger than the bull sharks I had killed on Rook islands. The rough, shiny fin of the shark was appearing above the surface of the water, the waves causing enormous ripples. The animal smelt blood and was ready to shed some.

Only now it wasn't going to be human blood.

"DIVE BETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice must have sent a message through her mind because she dove into the water at that very moment, falling right beneath the shark and scrapping it's underbelly.

I lifted my submachine gun, water dripping from any holes or openings. I only had one shot at this.

I opened fired.

The sounds of bullets screeched the air through their watery muzzle as they smashed into the monstrously large shark's skin. My aim went off greatly given that I had almost no surface to balance on and was aiming with one arm. However this was greatly offset by the fact that the shark was a mere 8 meters away from me.

All 53 of my rounds hit the shark for what it was worth. Bullets flew through the air, ripping off small chunks of shark skin. The water was bleached with shark blood quite quickly along with its pungid smell. Nevertheless for four seconds I keep my finger on to the trigger, ignoring the whelps and growls of pain coming from the shark. It had greatly deaccelerated by now, no doubt learning it had bitten off more than it could chew.

But I didn't let go.

Unloading my entire clip I held my hand on the trigger until it started sputtering form the heat. Then just as the final round5 had exited the clip the shark stopped moving and it's body slowly sunk to the lake's floor.

It had taken me a total of four seconds to kill the shark. The body continued to twitch after the animal itself had perished.

Getting out of the zone I yelled out, "BETH!"

Please be alright.

"BETH!"

Now I was getting worried. I was ready to dive beneath the water before I saw bubbles rise from a shadowed figure. I tried to tug my machete out hoping it wasn't another shark.

Then I recognized the figure as it broke out of the water.

"BETH!" I cried out in joy, swimming to the girl.

"Are you okay," I hesitantly asked checking for wounds. Once we got to land I'll have to do a more thorough check up.

Smiling nervously the treading girl hugged me.

"No thanks to you."

Smiling at that, I patted her on the back before we pushed each other away. We still had to tread water.

"That's alright. It's what I do," I stated before glancing around the lake.

"Stay on the lookout," I cautiously warned Beth who nodded, "There still might be sharks around here. And they're going to be after us even more thanks to the blood."

"It's going to take a while to get the blood off my clothes," joked Beth.

I smirked as I treaded water with one hand, my PP19 floating distantly away. I couldn't reach it though.

Beth had noticed my actions and grabbed the submachine gun warily. I could understand. It's how I felt when I grabbed a gun the first time. As she was about to give it to me I gestured to her that she should hold onto it.

"Use it as a battering ram," I explained.

I noticed Beth was slowly getting tired far quickly than I was. In a gesture of sympathy I wrapped my arm around her waist, after I signalled to her, and slowly kicked keeping us afloat.

It was also somewhat intimate.

The clip was empty anyways. The rest of my ammunition was at the waterfall. After a couple of minutes a boat finally arrived.

The sound of its engine was music to our ears. Even the rusty, broken down boat seemed like a calm and safe oasis compared to this watery hellhole. Both of us were incredibly nervous and for good reason.

The crashing sound of waves will probably be a nightmare Beth will have to live with for the rest of her life. I only hope she's in a better mental health than I was. Chef arrived at the edge of the boat and gave us a rope to climb aboard on.

"You go first," I suggested to Beth as I looked down on her.

The poor girl looked like she was going to collapse. Just like I did.

"Thanks Cody," Beth gratefully nodded before grabbing the rope.

At that moment I should have been paying attention but I was too busy making sure Beth was safe. I should have really been on the lookout. The only reason I hadn't been bitten is because I had seen the shark at the last possible moment.

Any later and I would be in the morgue or the hospital by now. But I didn't. Nevertheless the second shark's surprise attack sent me tumbling into the water. It was only through rotating my body at the last minute did my left arm not get bitten.

The water rushed into my lungs as I desperately tried to find any sense of direction. My vision was blurry, my hearing diluted and my sense touch greatly unhelpful. I was dead in the water and drowning from the force of the shark's fin smacking into my face. The impact sent me spiralling deeper into the water as I urgently tried to find some sense order.

Finally I righted myself up and swam to the surface. I kicked far more faster once I noticed the overbearing shadow of the large shark nearby.

It's toying with me. Testing my reaction. Anticipating my next move. However in this case time was on my side. I only had to get on the boat to be safe.

Splashing onto the surface on the water, a few seconds later, I turned my head and adjusted my vision to the waterless world I was familiar with. I didn't have time to adjust further because the shark seemed to have lost its patience by now. Whether it was always this aggressive or not I don't know.

All I do know is that in two seconds I had pushed my muscles to the limit and pulled out my machete out. In an instant I kicked myself a foot away and slashed the head of the shark with my blade. Blood gushed out of the cut as the shark moaned in pain. But I wasn't having any of that.

Despite how tiring it was I raised my machete once again and allowed it to impact the shark's skull again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I don't know how any times I smashed it's skull with my machete. What I do know is after the tenth or so time the blade had bent in such an angle that there was no point in attacking anymore.

The shark's skull had now caved in after the repeated blows and slashes. One of its eyes had been gorged out and the fines were severely cut off. There was no doubt about it.

The shark was dead

So all I was left with was the corpse of a second shark and my broken blade, in a pool of raced blood.

All by myself.

**Scene change: Beach on the way to Cabin**

"I feel like Chris has been cutting corners quite a lot," brought up Cody, "Not that I'm surprised given that narcissistic attitude. But I still think more could have been done to help the Campers here and made their stay more comfortable," Cody chuckles.

"At least this island isn't inhabited by a faceless monster or a bunch of criminals. Right? Right?" questioned Trent as the two pulled their carts to the meadow.

Everyone else was singing 50 bottles of Pop or some kind of song like that as the two of us talked.

I wasn't really carrying that much considering the fact that most of my teammates didn't really want to antagonize me. That or they respected me for saving Beth enough to not bother the one person on their team who didn't jump or wore the chicken hat.

Owen jumping brought a smile onto my face. It would be a memory to treasure and laugh over. Just what I needed.

"So where did you learn to kill a shark like that?" questioned Trent.

I stopped walking right there. After a moment I answered, "Rook islands. And trust me. You don't want to go there."

My warning must have gotten to him because me and Trent didn't talk after that.

"Forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall," sang everyone except me and Trent.

At least until we reached our cabins where our sadistic host was waiting for us. Grabbing my crate with Trent's help we lifted it off my cart. I returned the favour.

"Okay Gophers. You can only use your teeth to open the crates," chuckled Chris, "I came up with that rule."

"Hey guys I got one open," shouted Izzy before screaming, "Ah! Rope on my tongue."

Looking at everyone I shrugged before opening my crate as slow as possible. Finally we all got our crates open.

"Hey check it out guys. I got wood!" exclaimed Owen happily.

"I got some tools," replied Trent.

Gwen got nails, bolts and nuts. Heather received a heater. Izzy got chemicals and Beth got the manual. I got the portable power supply and electric cords.

Deciding to make the most of the situation I helped Owen and Trent build the hot-tub. At the corner of my eye I noticed Leshawna and Heather talking. Mentally taking not of the situation I decided to investigate the matter at a later date. It seemed that with the killer bass behind us, I was stuck here for a few days.

For half an hour the eleven of us worked diligently on our hot-tub.

"Here finally," Harold remarked

Looks like the Killer Bass finally arrived.

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls," noted Leshawna to the Killer Bass.

Doing a head count I noticed that she was right.

"They're getting a drink," explained Courtney.

"Yeah. If they drink with their butts," joked Harold.

Ezekiel laughed. Oh toilet humour, the best kind.

"Oh what happened to your eye," I questioned looking at Courtney in a worried tone.

Courtney covered it up immediately. I frowned at that.

"Nothing. Just an allergy," she stated a bit too quickly.

"I think it's getting worse," described Harold.

"Shut it we don't want them to know that," whispered Courtney to Harold.

At that instance I decided to help Courtney with her eye.

"Let me help," I volunteered. Quickly I pulled out an ice-pack from my first aid kit. I already had one on and was taking an aspirin right now.

"No, no. You get away," screamed Courtney at my gesture. This alerted the two teams to our interactions.

What was so weird? I only wanted to help. As a result I continued to walk towards Courtney.

"Listen I only want to help Courtney," I beckoned as I continued to walk forward.

Courtney started screaming louder at that but I would have none of it. Just as she was about to run away and have her team-mates step in, I grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. Then I pushed the ice-pack gently onto her eye. A soft sigh escaped her lips. My work here was done

Smiling, I walked away.

"Tell me when it's better. I'll be checking up on you."

"Hey guys. It's not too late to do this," encouraged Geoff in the distance now that our little drama had run its course.

"Okay. This challenge needs a project manager. And since I'm the only one with CIT training I nominate myself," explained Courtney. Even from the other side of the meadow I could hear her.

No one on the Bass objected.

"Where do we begin Cyclops," Duncan snickered.

"Duncan you get the crates. Bridgette the wood," she ordered taking this very seriously.

I couldn't help but notice that she already made some mistakes already and was making far more as she ordered her team to work. I shook my head and muttered under my breath.

"That's not how it works Courtney"

I got a few funny looks from my teammates for that comment but otherwise nothing happened.

An hour later, Chris then began inspecting out hot-tubs.

"This is an awesome hot-tub," he exclaimed after testing our water and structural foundation.

He then did the same to the Bass … with less positive results.

"Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers," he exclaimed before grinning at me.

"I guess you're not going any time soon Cody."

"Gophers, you're safe from elimination. As an added bonus you get to keep this awesome hot-tub for the rest of the summer."

"Killer Bass, what can I say. You're sitting by the campfire tonight." Finished Chris DRAMATICALLY!

"We won," screamed Lindsay, "We get to stay here for another three days."

Everyone on the Screaming Gophers except me started cheering.

"Wo-ho! We get stay here. We won the contest." Said Owen completely naked.

Oh wow. That's an image I can't wait to forget. And why doesn't have any pants on?

Never mind I'm getting my shark corpses.

**Scene Change: Kitchen**

It was night-time around the main cabin and all the campers were eating their dinner. The mood was somewhat sour on the Bass's side but it could have been much worse. The reason? A certain someone had brought back a corpse of one of the sharks and started making dinner out it for everyone.

Now normally Chef would have objected but only glare from Cody and he backed off … for now. So safe to say Cody was the man of the hour for everyone, except Bridgette. While sushi and shark meat dishes weren't exactly tasty, they were pretty decent compared to the Brown sulge from that morning.

"Told you I'll hunt my own food," echoed Cody.

The members of the Killer Bass merely nodded as Cody ate his meal. It had been ping-ponging from both tables checking up on Courtney and Beth simultaneously. Let's just say this had more than just make him seem like a good friend to the girls. In fact now that he was wearing his "old" wardrobe, many of the women could get a good idea of his definition.

"So who are we picking?" questioned Tyler feeling at ease with Cody who was happily chatting with them

"If I take my chances it'd be the princess," replied Duncan before pointing his thumb at her.

Courtney spoke alarmingly, "But why?"

"Last time I checked you and the big guy are wearing chicken hats."

"But so is he," she shouted pointing at Cody.

"Yeah but the kid there killed two sharks. And if I were to consider our options I'll take my chances with the big guy," snorted Duncan as he looked at me.

"What! But you need me. I'm the only person here with –"

"CIT training," Cody finished, "I get it. But you're not much of a leader. You can have a degree but if you can't act on the knowledge it's worthless."

"Why you!" she shouted. It would have looked intimidating if Cody hadn't been the one giving her fresh icepacks all day.

"You and Tyler are the only two who didn't jump of the cliff, chicken wing." Cody taunted using Duncan's nickname.

Slap!

The sounded echoed through the main cabin and everyone stopped and stared at the spectacle. Slowly Cody grabbed, a now shocked Courtney, who had reacted on instinct, by the arm.

Firmly he started squeezing her arm, causing volts of pain for the now terrified Courtney. The hand was now crushing causing Courtney to yelp.

Cody then warned, "I'm warning you Courtney. Only once. One. Don't touch me. Two. Don't touch me."

With that Cody left to the Screaming Gopher table having now dropped a threat that no one doubted he could pull off. And most of all no one could blame him. Courtney was a bitch..

"Okay guys. We've had a big day. Let's chill out and relax a little." Geoff calmy spoke trying to break the tension. However it didn't work as Ezekiel started talking about how guys were better than girls.

Dammit Ezekiel. While there are certain things you're correct about remember to keep your mouth shut. Cody merely stared at the sight. IT seemed everyone who was about to vote of Courtney was now teaming up against Ezekiel. Weird wasn't it?

Still he wasn't going to let the lack of pragmatism and common sense of the Killer Bass stop him from getting home. For now he would enjoy his shark sushi.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was not easy, I'll admit that. But it was fun because I'm deviating from the source material.**

**Now to answer some questions:**

**Guest: That's somewhat the point. This Cody is different. Very different. Granted he's still Cody but on a scale of 360, Cody's taken a 220 turn counter-clockwise. There are still something's he shares with Canon Cody but otherwise he's very different.**

**Other Guest: No I don't have any idea who what race Eva was. The show didn't give me much to use. That's the problem with Cartoon characters. You almost never know their race. If I may be so bold, can someone please give me the race of everyone on this show for future reference?**

1 Pololo is Chilean Spanish for Boyfriend.

2 Polola is Chilean Spanish for Girlfriend

3 Yes that's an instrument

4 Zero Punctuation reference

5 9mm by 19mm for those wondering


	4. Interlude 1: Reverse this Curse

**Far Cry Island:**

**Interlude 1: Reverse this Curse**

**Author's Note: A few things I need to clear up.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

I've noticed that I haven't been giving all the other characters in Total Drama Island enough focus at all. These interlude chapters, which occur after every "challenge", are designed to counter that. Most of these types of chapters will focus on other characters and their reactions to Cody. While Cody will be a great part of the discussion he's not the only discussion. In other words he's the most important detail on the island so these chapters will revolve around the aftermath of his actions.

Second is that Cody in this story is still shell-shocked so expect a lot of problems. I also apologize to my readers about yesterday's chapter where I gave you an ass-pull so to say the least. It was unjustified and lazy of me. Here's the real chapter. I would also like to apologize for making Cody's character inconsistent throughout the story. I'll have to remedy that later.

Don't forget to also vote on the Poll for your favourite girl or whoever you want to end up with Cody.

I also thought this chapter was actually fun to write.

**End of Author's Note:**

**Confessional Begins:**

Cody looked at the camera, "I think I've started making this a daily thing. Perhaps that's what it's all about. But honestly I really don't know anymore. I need help. I really do. But I don't expect myself to heal from all this and that. I don't want o get my hopes up. It'll just break my heart. When dreams meet reality … it's rarely reality that backs down."

**Confessional Ends:**

On Wawanakwa Island things were incredibly tense for the past few nights. After the emotional high of winning and losing their first challenge for the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass, respectively, Cody's actions had an incredibly profound effect. Many of the campers found themselves staring into the night being unable to get a minute of sleep. This was despite all the partying.

This was particularly notable in the boy's side of the Screaming Gophers Cabin where all their occupants, minus Cody, were wide awake. As for the boy in question, he was sleeping quite soundly. Although if there was a situation there was no doubt he would be able to grab the kukri knife underneath his billow or the switchblades near the side of his bed frames.

For hours the boys stayed awake not willing to utter a word. Afraid of what Cody could do. They weren't really terrified of Cody. He had proven to be a good guy the moment he had chosen to jump off the cliff to save Beth. A more appropriate term would be cautious. They boys were very cautious around Cody. A normal person didn't just wake up one day and kill a shark.

That was not part of the healthy human mind1.

Finally one of them was unable to take it any longer and broke the silence.

"Anyone awake?" quietly questioned Trent. He tried to be as silent as possible to not wake up Cody.

Hopefully.

"Yeah. But why are we whispering?" responded Owen. The large boy tossed and turned a bit before finally sitting properly on his bunk bed. It was nearly impossible to see through the darkness.

At most they could only make faint out lines of each other. In other words even in near total darkness Trent could give a look that told people to shut up.

"I think we all know why," answered Justin before pointing at Cody.

"Well it seems you speak after all," sarcastically picked off Noah. Noah was reading a book but his heart wasn't really into it.

"Okay we get it," placated Trent trying to calm everyone down. Cautiously he continued on.

"I'm really worried about living with Cody. Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy and all but I just feel a little uneasy being around him."

At that Trent squirmed a little bit, almost as if this was an uncomfortable issue he didn't want to share.

"What are your opinions Guys. I mean he did just kill a shark today."

Noah on the other hand pointed out by snapping his book, "Get to the point. We don't have all night. Even if there's no challenge tomorrow I want to prepare myself for any surprises by getting some sleep."

Nervously Trent spelled out, "I want to know where we all stand about Cody."

"I see," nodded Justin tapping his perfectly developed chin delicately.

"We're on an island, doing dangerous stunts and you want to hate the guy who's doing anything to save us!" growled Noah causing everyone to look at him.

His tonal voice had come out of nowhere for everyone. From what people gathered Noah was a quiet individual who didn't bother anyone and spoke in an even voice. What caused the change?

"Why are you so defensive Noah?" questioned Owen wanting to understand where his little buddy was coming from. While he only knew Noah for a day he still considered the Indian boy his friend.

"Well I guess it's because Beth nearly DIED!" shouted Noah. His voice echoed through the cabin.

"Shh!" whispered Trent nervously glancing at Cody's sleeping form. The boy in question merely turned over a little. If one looked closely they would notice him smiling in the darkness.

"Oh for the love of god if you want to talk about him do it to his face?" conceded Noah with a little disgust. He really hated gossip.

"You still haven't answered our question Noah," Justin pointed out.

Getting a glare from Noah, the Indian boy sat up, "I just like him that's all. He's not like the other Neanderthals on this island. I mean Cody even asked if I had read the Kite Runner, Out or the "Tell-Tale Heart". He's not on facebook 24/7 and is really cynical. So I find him less annoying and worth keeping around."

That made sense thought Trent

Trent smirked, "You just want to keep him around don't you because you like talking to him?"

Noah sighed before contemplating his answer. Should he really tell the truth to his team-mates and dam the consequences, even after today? Did he want to hold onto the faint hope he had left of winning the 100,000? People were very likely to manipulate his emotions. After a minute he decided to be truthful.

"Yeah I do. He's not so bad and Cody did bring us real food, today much to Chef's chagrin. That puts him in my good books."

Noah had to bite his tongue from the compliments. They hurt.

With that the Indian boy returned to his book. However everyone knew he was still listening and was a major part of the conversation.

"I like him," sniggered Owen before waving his hand around, "Not like that. He seems like a good guy. But I want to know why he wants to get off this island so badly?"

That was a good point. But it was a question none of them had the answers to at the moment. Justin looked down at Cody's form examining the boy. He was doing this not just to scope out the competition but to understand if Cody's motivations really were good. There were many lengths people went toward to manipulate each other. Like puppets to strings. He really didn't want to sleep in the same cabin as a psychopath.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a puppet who can see the strings._

"Has anyone else noticed that Cody only has nine fingers?" interrupted Owen breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

That was also another valid point. Many of them had notice it but just shrugged it off. It was at the back of their minds. Now it was at the forefront. Since they were likely to be the people who were going to be interacting with Cody the most they would have to figure out the mystery.

"I think it might be related to why he wants to get off this island as soon as possible," hypothesized Trent, "I know I would love to the moment I finished jumping off the cliff."

"So why don't you?" questioned Justin.

"And here I thought you weren't the talkative type. Don't girls love the strong and silent kind," drawled Noah sarcastically.

"I only talk when something is important. And this is important. Cody's our teammate," Justin finished sharply shooting down Noah. However that had the opposite effect.

"Is that all you guys care about?" questioned Noah, now completely infuriated, looking at Justin and Trent. Even Owen was looking nervous.

"No offense but your all idiots. The only reason why I'm here is because I thought it'd be fun. Not DANGEROUS! That's why I'm only going to put minimum effort in from now on. Call me a coward but I'm not putting my life on the line for a hundred grand. No matter how likely or how many times Cody might save me," justified Noah.

"Well if you want to get kicked off be my guest," grinned Justin.

_Good on you pal._

"Oh I will," muttered Noah silently raising a few eyebrows.

Owen broke in, "We're getting off topic. What do we do about Cody?"

"Nothing really. The dude is okay in my book. I just wish he'd stay a few feet away from me until I got to know him better," repeated Trent.

Trent really didn't know what to say about Cody. He just got that weird vibe. But then again Cody was a weird kid.

"You're repeating the same points," Noah bluntly pointed out.

"And you're not?" questioned Owen.

"No. My issue with Cody is a little more complex. You see I like Cody as a person. He's smart and good to talk with. We share some interests although we didn't talk much about them. But I know very little about that guy. But that doesn't mean I'm his friend. I know his intentions for saving Beth were less than pure," informed Noah in a calculated manner.

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Trent.

Trent might not have been used to thinking about how people thought, being a model was more than looks, but Justin took a few moments but finally Justin understood why Cody jumped off the cliff; Guilt.

"It's guilt. He emphasized with Beth," he answered.

"Exactly," affirmed Noah, "Cody told me at dinner that he didn't jump off the cliff to save Beth because he felt like being a hero. He did it because he honestly believes that Beth was going to die because of his mistakes."

That sentence shocked everyone into silence.

**Confessional:**

**Trent shockingly yelled, "HOLY SHIT!"**

**Confessional Ends**

"Really?" Owen meekly queried, "But he seemed so-"

"Nice," interrupted Justin getting what Noah was getting at, "Sure he seems a little jaded-"

"Try a lot."

"-But was that why he did it?"

"Of course," confirmed Noah still reading his book, "My life's philosophy is that no one does anything without a selfish reason, especially people like Cody. But what I'm saying is that Beth could have and WOULD have died for our mistakes if Cody hadn't interrupted. We actively encouraged her to jump to her death because of some stupid challenge. We did!"

Clasping his head into his hands Trent never felt guiltier. HE could have been the reason why Beth jumped. Why she nearly died. These thoughts echoed the minds of everyone in the room.

"He talked about Rook Islands," clarified Owen putting his two cents in, "I heard him talking to Trent about them."

Now it was everyone's turn to look at Trent.

"What?" exclaimed Trent, "I asked him and he answered."

"It still doesn't explain much," addressed Justin.

"Actually it does Candy-boy," objected Noah who was rapidly becoming a huge part of this conversation. He would have loved to get back to his book but this was too important. So to elevate his annoyance he made up a nickname.

"Cody is without a shadow of a doubt an Anti-hero. He's not a good guy. Whatever happened on Rook Islands scarred him for life. Whether it is for the better or worse," concluded Noah.

"We should ask for his file," remarked Owen.

This caused everyone to look at him. Seeing that they had no idea what he was talking about Owen clarified,

"I think it's a good idea. We don't know what kind of person Cody is and Chris's file on him might give us some insight. Even if that file is overdue and out of date it still gives us something to work with," explained Owen.

After a few minutes of pondering Owen's explanation Justin acknowledged," That's actually a pretty good idea Owen."

"Thank you," thanked Owen.

"You're welcome,"

"Just remember to not lose your pants in the process," gently ribbed Trent. All the boys chuckled at the thought. Owen jumping off the cliff had been the high point of the day.

"Should we tell the girls about our plan?" Noah tested.

The friendly atmosphere died down instantly.

"They're too … unstable. Leshawna literally threw Heather of the cliff today. I know that helped us win the challenge but that raises a lot of alarm bells about team spirit and all that stuff," clarified Justin.

"I guess your right Justin," acknowledged Owen, "I don't really like going behind Cody's back instead of asking him but it's a good plan. It's my plan. And I think if we did bring the girls into this they'll be too many complications. Beth might tell Cody."

Trent disheartently added, "Gwen, Heather and Leshawna would just make it too complicated and detectable."

"Izzy's crazy," matter of factually stated Justin.

Noah also added in last putting his book back, "And Lindsay's stupid. So? All those in favour of not telling the girls raise your hands?"

All the boys raised their hands which was kind of ironic for Ezekiel's previous statements.

All the boys nodded before going back to sleep one by one.

**Girls Side of the Screaming Gopher's Cabin**

"We need to warn to guys," ordered Heather.

"Quiet," growled Gwen, "They might hear you!"

"Please, like they could hear us from this side of the cabin," countered Heather, "Am I right."

"Oh course," agreed Lindsay, "Let's find out how loud we have to be for them to hear us. He-"

Instantly her hands were clamped shut by both Beth and Leshawna. Izzy had run off somewhere into the forest the first chance she got so it was only the five of them at the moment. Who knew when she was coming back?

Unlike the men's side the female side of the cabin was now brightly lit.

"I don't think that's a good idea girl," remarked Leshawna, "And I am not going anywhere near that side of the cabin. No way."

As if to emphasize Leshawna crossed here arms in and out.

"Aw chicken?" mocked Heather.

"Shut up!" roared Beth. Apparently the word chicken was now something to be avoid being said around Beth.

"Let's just go talk to the guys about today. Just to clear our feelings," Heather sweetly said sidestepping the issue.

All the girls turned to Beth but were surprised to see her shaking her head.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Gwen asked, "Don't you want to thank your hero? I mean he did save your life?"

Beth replied pointing out, "He did. And I did thank him. But I don't want to look like a fan-girl by being around him twenty four seven."

_Besides Cody needs to sleep. I saw how exhausted he was after today._

"Oh does Beth have a crush?" teased Lindsay from out of the blue.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly Beth started blushing.

"Yeah. I mean what girl wouldn't fall in love with a guy who jumps head first into shark infested waters for you? Who wouldn't love being saved? Live a fairy-tale?" she sputtered gasping for breath at the end.

Her lisp seemed missing throughout the rant.

"But I'm not a fan-girl. I'm not going after him. If he really likes me then we'll see."

Leshawna however dissed Beth out of her thoughts, "Don't girl. Guys like that are dangerous. Sure that Cody kid seems like a nice fellow who comes dashing to your rescue but his attitude makes me beg to differ. He's like those two-time gangsters I always see."

"You would know wouldn't you? After all you are from the "hood" so to say," smirked Heater evilly.

Every girl in the cabin gaped at her.

"That was a bit harsh Heather. You barely know Leshawna," snapped Gwen before turning at the black girl, "And you shouldn't really talk about someone when you've only been here a day."

**Confessional**

Gwen growls into the camera, "I would have called Heather a bitch right there and then but I want to avoid attracting anyone's attention. As for Leshawna; I think she just jumps to conclusions. Sure Cody's a bit … aggressive but he hasn't hit on me which am a big plus in my book."

"For all those wondering … I really hate those kind of guys. If I like you I'll tell you … eventually. If you hit on me it just seems weird and I think you just want me to spread my legs."

**Confessional Ends:**

"Why are you defending him Goth girl?" retorted Heather. Inwardly she was getting worried. That boy Cody was going to prove to be major competition down the road. The quicker he voluntarily left the island the better.

"I can understand braces here," indicated Heather to Beth who just growled, "but why you? Don't tell me you also have a crush on that psychopath."

Turning her head, Gwen calmly stared at Heather trying to find the best way to answer that question.

In the end Gwen plainly stated, "No but I'm willing to overlook the fact that he nearly broke Courtney's hand because he saved Beth. We don't really know him well enough to judge and why are we talking about Cody anyways?"

"Let me guess Garfield," squeaked Lindsay happily standing on the balls of her feet, "It's because he's the main character. Carter is the hero of this story."

"Lindsay I think you might be thinking about this too much," commented Leshawna before looking at Gwen. All the girls had been standing up or walking about in the room.

Heather was leaning against the wall. Gwen was sitting with Leshawna and Beth while Lindsay hopped around.

"It's because that boy is the most prominent and dangerous person here. I saw Chris's face when Cody jumped into that lake. I saw Chris's reaction. He didn't expect this. No one did. Cody's a wild card. Frankly I don't trust the boy. It's why I refuse to step foot on the boys cabin. I've seen what guys like them can do!"

Gwen politely countered, "While I can understand why you're feeling that way I still think your being a bit harsh. I know I'm being a bit too positive for a "Goth" but that's honestly how I feel about this situation."

"Oh so the Goth girl isn't a Goth girl is she?" taunted Heather.

"Now that's petty Heather," responded Beth. She didn't understand what was such a huge issue about liking a certain style.

"Shut up Wannabe," snapped Heather to Beth.

"Make me BITCH!" cursed Beth.

That caused everyone to gasp. While none of them seemed to like Heather, except Lindsay, they still didn't want to get into a fight with her. Plus women generally didn't get into fights.

"You did not just say that," growled Heather walking up to the shorter girl.

By now the two were staring eye to eye. In fact it seemed like the entire situation would come to blows. Or at least it would have if Gwen and Lindsay hadn't pulled the two apart.

"Now come on Hannah," soothed Lindsay, "Let's not fight. Maybe a little jasmine tea would be good for everyone. It does wonders to my health."

Neither of the two girls was listening to Lindsay. Instead the two teenaged girls seemed very content to rip each other to shreds or chucked into a river or go up in flames.

"Calm down girls!" chided Leshawna who was very experienced with dealing with these situations. Working at the Community centre helped with her patience.

"Oh yeah ghetto sl-" insulted Heather.

Gwen however interrupted Heather, "Changing topic now!"

"Okay fine! I'll be the mature one here," accepted Beth crossing her arms, "What else should we review about tonight."

"Yeah like-"

Leshawna clamped her hand on Heather's mouth.

"Girlfriend I don't know what your problem is but right now I'm telling you to sit down shut up and act nice. Or god forbids Beth won't be the one killing you tonight."

Growling Heather sat down on her bed. There was no point antagonizing anyone at the moment.

"Well we can talk about the other team," indulged Gwen.

"Well I don't think they're a very good team. Catherina always seems to be yelling at her teammates, even when Carter was healing her eye," commented Lindsay.

"But that surfer chick might be problem later on. Bridgette was the first person to jump off the cliff," pointed out Beth.

"And she did do a perfect dive," injected Heather sounding impressed which got her weird looks from everyone.

"What I can give compliments."

"Not buying that for one second sugar but your right," implemented Leshawna.

"What about Eva? Or the Twins?" asked Gwen looking around the room.

Everyone seemed surprised that she hadn't commented on the behaviour of someone else on the other teams.

Gwen decided to explain for the benefit of her audience, "I don't really know enough about them to get a good grasp of their skills. Eva seems really angry all the time and the Twins seem to be stuck to the hip, hence the nickname."

Leshawna spoke up, "They're pretty stupid as well. I mean who gets poison ivy on their butts! They're making a stupid mistake and then there's plain idiotic."

"Have to say I agree," Heather piped, "Those two are people we don't have to worry about. That Eva girl's temper will eventually get the better of her and get her kicked off. As for the twins … I don't know. I'm pretty sure that the moment the Killer Bass gets a chance they'll kick both of them off at the same time."

Heather continued filing her nails. This conversation might go on for hours. Who knew when people would stop talking? Get on with it. She needed her beauty sleep. But on the other hand she understood how important this conversation was. Bearing that in mind Heather decided to stay involved.

"What about the hot guys? Especially Taylor? They can be a threat?" Lindsay reminded everyone.

"That's a valid point. What do we know about the guys on the other team? Any little thing will help," encouraged Gwen.

"Shouldn't we get to know the guys on our team first?" countered Heather.

"Yes but we do have three days before the next challenge. But our information on the other team might be … diluted," replied Gwen.

"Girl you are on a roll. I have to agree with the pale chick here though," argued Leshawna, "What do we know about all the other guys?"

Instantly all of them except Heather started spewing out nonsense. It was really annoying. And slowly their conversation was getting louder by the minute. If she didn't shut anyone up soon this might take all night and attract everyone's attention; the killer bass, Cody even Chris.

Finally Heather decided to step in and showing more leadership than the Crazy in Training ever did.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

That quieted everyone down for a few seconds which gave Heather enough time to follow through with her plan.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am. We'll take turns. Lindsay goes first, and then Gwen and so on in a clockwise manner," chided Heather being her bitchy self, "Each person is either allowed to start a new topic or to comment on said topic. To make it easier here's a head band. Caprice?"

Reluctantly everyone nodded before Gwen stood up.

"I'll be in the bathroom," she stated before walking off.

**The Killer Bass Cabin**

"Ah! I'm good," announced Harold entering the Killer Bass cabin. Unlike the Screaming Gophers how choose to have discussions with only members of their gender the Bass were far more co-ed. This was due to a number of factors.

The first was that they had just recently lost and needed to find a way to reduce or outright halt their future losses. The second was that the Bass was far less divided on issues then their counterpart, especially the female section. Many people chalked this up as Bridgette's ability to keep the peace.

The final factor was Courtney. Ever since Cody had nearly snapped her arm at the dinner table they were all worried about the CIT. Sure she was a bitch but did she really deserve it? On that matter they had to find a way to help the poor girl recover from her experience. Even those who agreed that the CIT had it coming wanted her to be less mopey if only for the competition.

"It's about time Doris," hissed Duncan. Getting everyone prepared for the late night discussion had been difficult. Especially since many of the people in the conversation and decided to fall asleep until the awaited time.

"Gosh! I'm sorry Duncan but I had to go to the bathroom," meekly replied Harold remembering who he was talking to.

"What was that nerd?" threatened Duncan cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing," meekly replied Harold holding his arms up as if thinking that they would shield him from the assault, which they never did many times before.

"Thought so," smirked Duncan who sat back down. Harold dropped his hands once he knew he was safe.

Frowning at that display DJ began the conversation, "Okay everyone. We're one down after today and need to work together if we want to stand a chance. Any ideas?"

"I don't have any ideas dudes," raised Geoff, "but I do have three issues I think we should address. One: Courtney."

Geoff pointed at the terrified girl who was gingerly rubbing her bruise with an ice pack. Everyone nodded.

"Two are the challenges," Geoff raised two fingers, "From what we gathered the challenges themselves are physical not mental. They're dangerous and we're not likely to get any first aid from anyone other than Chef except …"

At that Geoff raised three fingers.

"Our final problem, people, is Cody. That dude was braver than any of us-"

"Or stupid," interrupted Duncan.

"-or stupid, for jumping into the lake to save Beth. Yet Shark-killer has stated he wants to get off this island. Funny thing is I don't think I see his teammates bumping him off anytime soon."

"What should we do about him then?" asked Eva. Cody was a tough guy and an actual challenge.

"I don't think there's much that can be done about Cody," concluded DJ, "Even though he now scares me half to death I don't think there's anything that can be done about it."

"What? Afraid to get a little blood on your hands Chicken?" retorted Duncan. He was actually a little surprised.

"We're not killing him," shot Bridgette, "No matter how much he may deserve it. Which he doesn't."

"And why's that nature girl?" questioned Duncan. Honestly here optimism and "seeing the good in everyone" surprised even him.

"Because like it or not Cody's a "nice" person. There's some good in him," commented Bridgette.

At that Bridgette swore she heard the word "traitor" from Courtney.

For a moment she seemed to be daydreaming a bit. Almost imagining that it was her Cody saved.

"Even if his methods are a bit violent."

"I have to agree with Bridgette on this one," pondered Geoff, "But we're in a competition. Cody has to go. IF he stays to long we all lose. With Cody around, his team knows there will always be someone around to save them so long as they're in a jam."

"Are you seriously willing to risk the lives of 10 people just for a hundred thousand dollars," screeched Bridgette incredulously.

She was shocked at Geoff's callous attitude.

"No! I'm just stating some facts," pacified Geoff nervously waving his hands around. He didn't mean it like that.

There was an awkward silence

"Cody doesn't really want to be on this island though," reminded Harold, "Plus he doesn't really care about teams. He just wants to help people whenever he can. He even told me to get a suit of armour a few hours ago because he thought this island was seriously messed up."

Eva however shot down Harold's optimistic answer, "I don't know what you see in Shark-killer but that kid is messed up. Plus the only reason why I think he helped Courtney in the first place was because he felt he owed Izzy."

"Izzy?" asked the Twins. They spoke what everyone was thinking.

"If you had been paying attention before when Anderson first arrived you would have noticed that he was very impressed by Courtney's behaviour," explained Eva looking to the girl in question.

"Really? I never noticed that?" considered Courtney rubbing her chin, "Although it would explain why he did help me with my eye."

"You were the first one to actually do something about Izzy," Tyler remembered, "You literally ran to the edge of the dock with him at the first sign of problems. I remember getting a dirty look from him."

"Plus you were polite and well dressed. If anything you were a lot of things he liked. Maybe that's why he helped you as well. It was the start of a crush."

Courtney growled at Tyler, "You call this a crush!" indicating to her bruised forearm.

The markings were still there but they were healing ironically thanks to the ice packs Cody had brought them.

Duncan shrugged apathetically, "Not really. But I think that's because you insulted him. Granted he over-reacted Princess but you did provoke him. To add insult to injury he was HELPING you at that exact same moment. If that didn't show that you'd bite the hand that feeds you I don't know what does."

That depressed Courtney a lot. Even though Duncan's words were incredibly harsh they were still true. It really brought back bad memories

"The truth is the truth," quoted Harold, "Just because you don't put it in history doesn't mean it's any less false. We live in a world where people deceiver themselves and others for personal gain."

Yet even the social awkward Harold realized he was causing more problems as he kept speaking. Seeing Courtney's face he cut of his speech and instead pat the now shaking girl Harold took pity on her, "I'm sorry."

"It's not like Chris isn't in charge of this show. I mean he's the host. He can't let Cody get away with it can he?" asked Tyler hoping to shift the blame onto Cody despite having nothing against the kid.

**Chris's Cabin:**

Inside the Cabin Chris and Chef were speaking to five different men on five different monitors. All of them who had the power to control and change Total Drama island in an instant and make them completely powerless.

The Producer: The money maker

The Writer: The planner

The Manager: The leader

The Director: The person who controlled the government and movie set

The Executive: The unknown

And finally between him and Chef they were the hosts. Five faceless men dictating the way 22 teenagers will have their lives controlled. They were five men with a rabid power fantasy and an indulgent desire to control the media to their image.

Total Drama Island was their first major project in international television and these men wanted their investment maintained.

"Chris Mclean we have been waiting cautiously," stated the Producer softly.

"This is a routine check-up. It would look bad if our investment flopped," answered the Writer.

"What's the status of Total Drama Island?" questioned the Manager.

"Sales and figurines of our contenders have reached 1 million dollars in the past hour and our pilot reviewers were 5 million," replied Chris not willing to showing any signs of weakness to the five men.

Just the slightest hint would be used against him. It was how he found himself wrapped up into this show. He had to be cautious and wary.

"All according to plan then," the director accepted having already received the notice, "But there is a problem so to speak of for Cody Anderson."

"He's a wild card," stated Chef.

"Yes. Yes he is," agreed the Executive before adding, "It was why I chose him. Why he stays Chris."

"You will do no such thing," disciplined the Producer.

"I agree with my colleague. Anderson's antics, while excellent for drawing in viewers, are not appropriate. It shifts our goals and orientates further away from us, making it much more difficult," calculatingly stated the Writer.

"Then he must be removed," ordered the Manager.

"Not a good idea," interrupted Chris.

"The host raises a point," the Director stated, "While the decadence from the administration and sheer stupidity of the public will make our goals attainable, so long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, our reach only extends so far. Anderson is a mess of issues."

"Making him perfect," argued the Executive, "Spun the correct way this boy can be a boon for us. He's a controversial issue and controversy brings forth attention."

"Be that it may it will not be appropriate to draw attention to ourselves at the moment. At least not so greatly," retorted the Producer.

"Our plan has been just that, a plan. Implementing Anderson makes it more difficult. I predict that the second phase for complete control of the media will not suffice," suggested the Writer.

"This boy must be stopped before he becomes a menace," warned the Manager to his subordinates.

"Then I suggest we subtly undermine his support or send him home as soon as possible. It would not do to show our hand just yet," replied the Director coldly, "We can not let him become too connected with the cast. See to it removed before it completely jeopordizes our organization Mclean."

"Very well," sighed the Executive, "It seems that I have been defeated. Remove the boy."

"And let the show continue to the script … for now. If all goes well this spanner in our works can improve and aid us," continued the Producer.

"Follow the script," warned the Writer the two. Both knew that there was dire consequences for failing the five old men.

"Or else it's on your head Mclean."

All five clicked off at the exact same time leaving Chef and Chris alone in the cold, eerie silence of the dark cabin.

1 Modern Warfare Quote


End file.
